


Lady Vorkosigan's Manor (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, In-Laws, Interior Decorating, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2809913">Lady Vorkosigan's Manor</a> by mayachain.</p><p>Author's summary: After the new Lady Vorkosigan's redecorations, Vorkosigan House has a green silk room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Vorkosigan's Manor (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lady Vorkosigan's Manor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809913) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



### Length

6 minutes, 32 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 4.5 MB unzipped mp3 file](http://bit.ly/lvm-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/lvm-gd).

### Reader's notes

Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html), because this ought to be canon. 

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than a nice shade of green.


End file.
